


People Allergy

by Makowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cannibalism, Despair Naegi Makoto, Gen, Horror, Mentioned Dead Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Naegi and Togami have a run-in. It doesn't go as well as Togami thought it would go when they finally met each other again. In fact, it probably went the worst way imaginable.





	People Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry for disappearing for so long. Rping has me writing often, so most of the time I lack energy to really write much most days. Still, I managed to make this lil fic while I was bored, since I didn't feel like doing much else.
> 
> And as you can see, I'm still terrible with titles.

It's quick. It's so, so quick.

His voice is soft, innocent. So unlike the loud hiss of anger and adrenaline just moments ago. "Makoto-kun." He murmurs, a quiver taking tight hold of his tone and rattling it of any charisma the boy once had. It's much too quiet, fearful of one person. One person that has caused him to shudder and stare with shaky eyes as wide as saucers.

Naegi's next breath is a soft inhale, then a sharp, audible exhale. Not quite a gasp, but close to one. The stench of blood assaults his senses, wafting into his nose and mouth. One would expect it to make him choke, but he only finds himself breathing easier. "I..." He starts, then stops. Fires crackle in the dead of the night, the bright orange light making their shadows dance upon the close old brick walls of an alleyway.

"Byakuya." He breathes, ever so softly. The tone his voice carries is one of terror, yet he takes a step forward. The other shuffles back on pure instinct, and Makoto takes in the sight and memorizes it. The way his mouth stays slightly open, hands shaking and eyes subtly darting left and right for a means of escape. A means of hiding away from the blank, swirling gaze of his once friend.

Makoto licks his tongue over his once pristine white canines, now dyed a light pink. "It's... been a while, hasn't it?" He utters simply, unable to find it in him to say anything else. The knife in his grasp falls to the ground, clattering onto the cool pavement as blood splatters from the stainless steel. The shadows flicker, a gentle wind caressing the pair as it travels through the alley. 

Interesting. Makoto hasn't felt that in a while.

"Makoto-kun..." The saying of his name(old, ancient. He can't recall when it was said by someone without holding an underlying malicious hatred or overwhelming fear before) makes Naegi snap away from his empty thoughts. "Where... wh-what..." The icy Ex-Heir stutters, stumbles over his words like a commoner would as his gaze locks onto the other body of someone neither knew well. "Wh...y?"

Makoto shudders when he sees its insides all splayed out across the pavement. His mouth salivates, but he must keep himself together. Only a bit longer. "Because." He takes another short breath, and it feels like he's breathing frost. He looks down at the blood seeping into his olive green cloak, the useless half gas mask hanging around his neck stained dark red. Marks of its past, an ever-haunting reminder.

"Because it's nice. A terrible good, a wonderful evil." He mutters, voice flat and monotonous, staring down at the cold husk of an innocent. "Because I adore it and abhor it."

Togami is still, even as Makoto takes a step forward. Even as his eyes swirl, gleam that bright twisted red he's seen in the eyes of the masses as they tore each other apart. His stare, though dizzying, is also piercing the night with what Byakuya swears is a soft glow. It's ethereal to him, yet so very terrifying. Shaken to the core, he can't find any will to move under the paralyzing gaze, at the mercy of an invisible snake poised to sink its fangs into his neck.

The Ex-Lucky Student is upon him. One hand stays at the man's chest, and it feels like its stopping his heart by only hovering over it. His once olive green eyes seem to shine within the glow of the sinking full moon, dressing his front in complete shadow. He cocks his head slightly to the left, other hand set firmly on his wrist. He licks his lips again, and it evokes the image of a wolf that does the same right after a meal.

' _It's so, so quick.'_

A thumb rests just below the taller man's Adam's Apple, and it stays there. He shakes, quivers. A chill bouncing up and down his arched spine. Makoto's eyes are wet, but his mouth is open in an excited smile. He means to say something, to breathe and bask in the thrill washing over him. To purr as Togami gurgles and drowns in his own blood dribbling from the missing chunk of his neck.

He can't breathe. He doesn't know why, but he just can't do it.

Naegi simply bounds over Byakuya, stumbling to his feet. He stands poised at the other end of the alley now, cloak billowing in the rising wind and one leg positioned slightly past the other. The other boy sits up, turns and stares. Their eyes meet, terror-filled electric blue locked with sharp and narrowed pale hazel olive green and bright red mix, the array of colors swirling like a mesmerizing whirlpool of hope, despair, and whatever may lie in between. One's eyes wide and bright, the other's thin and flickering.

Helicopter blades slow to a stop, people dressed in heavy armors and masks hiding their faces filter in. Guns click, orders are shouted and it all rings into the empty, lively night. 

Their reunion was so, so quick. As all their run-ins are.

**Author's Note:**

> Some news on Téras: I'm working on the next chapter, I promise! I'm nearly done, just need to write up the last segment, and then I'll post it. This is gonna be,,,,,,a very long chapter. 👀💧 4,000+ words,,,,  
> But it'll be coming hopefully within the month! After it, we'll take some time to cool down from the excitement and do more wordbuilding, character meeting, and hopefully letting Makoto be somewhat happy and not constantly suffering.


End file.
